MisMatched Magic
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: WCHP xover. What would happen if the Winx Club and the Golden Trio met? What if Icey and the other whiches met Harrys most sworn enemy? What reationship does Blume have with Harry? and what in Kami's name is the Aqua Phynix? Does it mean the end of the wo


**Mis-Matched Magic**

**Chapter: Intro**

**By mid-day on August 25th, 2005 a blue car pulled into the driveway of 4 Privite drive. Out of the car came a set of red-headed people, one in which wearing robs. The group of about 5 people walked up to the door and one of the teens knocked on the door and called: _Harry, Harry!_ **

**A few seconds later a large, plump boy answered the door. He seen the strange man and yelled at the top of lungs: _Mummy! Dad! Those strange people are back! Potter, get out here fast and make them go away!_ The strange people heard stomping down stairs followed by something heavy. "Hullo Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny! Hey Mate!" A boy with shaggy black hair, emerald eyes and a strange lightening bolt scar on theright side of his forehead. He whispered to the Weasley's: "Thanks for scaring the big git, Ron and Mr. Weasley." "Let's get out of here Harry!" Harry followed Ron out of the house. "Here's your letter by the way." Harry took the letter with the red seal on the back and got in the car. They were meeting Mrs. Weasley at Diagon Ally for shopping for school supplies. As they drove away no one noticed the figure in black and green robes watch them drive down the street from the roof. **

**

* * *

In Gardenia in front of a small blue flower shop a red-headed teen was watering the patio flowers. "Mom! I'm done, is there anything else you want me to do before I leave?" Her mother told her to come in and the teen put up a sign that read: _SALE_. "No. What time should Stella be here to pick you up Blume?" She thought for a minute before answering. "She's _supposed_ to be here at one, and that was 15 minutes ago... so about 1:30. She's always half an hour late." The two giggled when the phone rang. Blume answered it, and got a sheet of paper. "Hello, Alfea Flower shop, Blume speaking... yes we do have those... yes... that costs $4 extra... 10 Hamilton Drive... OK I'll be there in 5 minutes... bye." She put the phone down and told her mom that she was doing a delivery before she left. She went outside got on her bike and headed to 10 Hamilton Dr. She looked down at the flowers she got a solemn look on her face. '_Flora would love all these flowers. Stella, hurry up!_' "I want to go to school." She whispered to herself. She pulled up the driveway of her destination. She delivered her load, got the money and left. She started back to the flower shop. While in an alley she felt a strange presence. She got off her bike only to be hit with an energy ball that felt strangely like a _Raging Witch Ball_. She turned to see a figure in the shadows wearing a black and green cloak. She was about to put her wings on when she heard someone above her yell: _Sun Power_, with those words a bright ball of light went zooming at the strange figure. "Stella!" the figure flouted down in front of Blume and they hugged. "What took you so long?" "Hey! I just saved you. A thank-you would be nice." Blume said sorry then a thank-you to the girl. A light of yellow engulfed Stella, and then she looked like a normal teenager. Blume hopped onto her bike and gestured for Stella to do the same. "Let's go get my stuff from home. I'll call mom and tell your here. Then we can go say bye to mom and dad and we can leave." ****

* * *

**

**AN:I am co-writeing this story with my little brother who puts my fingers on fire makeing me type so much. Glares at little brother next to her who is trying to defend himself As you can see, this is a Harry Potter+ Winx Club x-over. Rhis is JUST the intro it will get more exciteing in at the MOST, the third chapter. Srry 4 OOC's in advance. This ISStella I'm trying to workwith. If you don't like it, tell me and dont read it. In any other cases, I will try to answer questions and with the help of 3 reviews I will send more.**


End file.
